Konketsu
by Yami Flo
Summary: Date Seiji, dix ans, voit l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans sa classe, Naeba Yoiko. Mais, cette élève est comme lui : une sang mêlée.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Général.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper n'est pas à moi mais à Hajime Yadate. Le personnage de Naeba Yoiko est ma création. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une autre du même nom, écrite par Seiiruika (en anglais, je précise) ; à la différence près que là, c'était Seiji qui découvrait à quel point être un sang-mêlé pouvait être dur au Japon.

**Konketsu**

"-On va avoir un nouveau en classe !"

"-C'est vrai, Keichi ?"

"-Hum hum ! J'ai entendu les professeurs en parler à la cantine."

"-C'est chouette !"

"-Je me demande de quoi il aura l'air… ?"

"-Brr, tant qu'il ne ressemble pas à…"

Les regards convergèrent vers un coin de la classe, vers un bureau pour être plus exact. Un petit garçon blond releva brièvement la tête, les fixant de son étrange regard violet/gris. Aussitôt, les autres enfants s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, et détournèrent la tête.

Date Seiji soupira. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il n'était guère apprécié par ses camarades de classe, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était plutôt les élèves plus âgés qui se moquaient de lui pour être un konketsu, un sang mêlé. Quoique, ils n'osaient pas trop l'approcher. Et Seiji savait pourquoi.

Ces yeux faisaient peur. Même aux adultes.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrer leur professeur titulaire, Hibiki-sensei. La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge.

"-Les enfants ? Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève en classe, ce matin. Je vous prierais d'être gentils avec elle et de faire votre possible pour l'aider à s'adapter. Yoiko ? Tu peux entrer, maintenant."

Timidement, une fillette passa la porte. Seiji agrandit les yeux en la voyant. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais il ne le nota que comme un détail. La seule chose qui le frappa réellement, et il était sur qu'il en allait de même pour le reste de la classe, c'était ses cheveux. Roux. Presque rouges, nattés. Elle releva légèrement la tête, dévoilant des yeux bruns et de grandes lunettes.

Hibiki-sensei lui sourit gentiment, et se tourna de nouveau vers ses élèves.

"-Voici Naeba Yoiko. Elle a vécu de nombreuses années à l'étranger, et elle a un peu de mal à parler notre langue. J'espère que vous l'aiderez de votre mieux à rapidement s'intégrer. Yoiko ? Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Seiji. Seiji ? Lève donc la main, que Yoiko saches où s'asseoir."

Mécaniquement, Seiji leva la main, sans quitter des yeux la petite nouvelle. Les élèves avaient commencé à murmurer entre eux. Intérieurement, il grimaça. Tous devaient parié sur le temps qu'elle passerait avec lui sans prendre peur de lui. Mais Yoiko se contenta d'hocher la tête, et vint s'installer en souriant près de lui, murmurant un rapide « ohayoo »

Seiji en fut pris de court. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Hibiki-sensei débutait la leçon. Il laissa donc tomber toute tentative de discussion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seiji rangea ses affaires dans son sac en soupirant. La journée avait été longue. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à couper aux railleries de ses camarades, ou aux exclamations de peur quand il se prenait à les regarder dans les yeux. Mais, depuis le temps, il s'y habituait. A dix ans, on s'habituait à tout.

Il songea un court instant à sa nouvelle compagne. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à l'école, Naeba Yoiko n'avait noué aucunes relations, avec personne. Il en devinait parfaitement la raison ; elle était comme lui, une bâtarde aux yeux des autres petits japonais.

Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle n'était pas purement japonaise. Sa peau était très pâle, les traits de son visage étaient sans contestes européens, et ses cheveux…Il était très rare de voir des japonais avec des cheveux roux. Pas impossible, mais rare.

Il sortit de l'école en traînant un peu les pieds. Son Grand-père n'aurait pas le temps de lui donner sa leçon particulière de kendo ce soir, aussi pouvait-il flâner autant qu'il le voulait sur le chemin du retour. Mais il n'en était pas heureux. L'entraînement était actuellement la seule chose qui lui plaisait réellement.

Un cri retentit non loin. Seiji se figea. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu sa voix jusqu'à présent, mais suffisamment pour la reconnaître. C'était celle de Naeba. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il courut dans la direction d'où elle venait. Juste pour percuter quelqu'un venant en sens contraire, et tomber au sol.

"-Aïe," glapirent-ils d'une même voix !

Seiji ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était Yoiko qu'il venait de bousculer. Mais ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés, des mèches s'échappaient de sa natte, et ses lunettes étaient tordues. Une petite coupure se voyait sous son œil gauche. Et, nota également Seiji, on voyait déjà apparaître des bleus sur ses bras.

Seiji n'aimait pas beaucoup les filles. Cela n'avait rien de très personnels. Mais Yayoi prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur ce sujet, et il avait développé une sorte de phobie. Mais là…Elle était blessée, effrayée, et elle avait besoin d'aide. Surtout qu'il se doutait de l'origine de ces marques. Il en avait reçu suffisamment de semblables, étant plus jeune, pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Gentiment, il la prit par la main et l'aida à se relever.

"-Tout va bien, Naeba ? Qui t'a fait cela ?"

"-Personne,…je…je suis tombée…"

"-Naeba, je n'aime pas les menteuses ! Je déteste qu'on me cache la vérité ! Tu ne t'es pas blessée en tombant, il y a trop de marques pour cela. Mais je crois deviner ce qui s'est passé…"

"-C…comment ?"

"-Naeba, tu n'es pas la seule sang-mêlée dans l'école, tu sais. Moi aussi, au début, j'ai…Enfin, tu dois bien t'en douter. Ils se sont calmés depuis, mais malgré cela…"

"-Oh…Gomen, Date-kun. Je ne savais pas que…"

"-Ce n'est rien. Je sais me défendre. Par contre, toi…Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de rentrer seule. Où est-ce que tu habites ?"

"-Euh, je…"

Seiji secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air très décidée. Finalement, il la prit par la main et la tira derrière lui.

"-Date-kun ? Où est-ce que l'on va ?"

"-Chez moi. Ma mère est médecin, elle pourra soigner tes plaies."

"-Mais…mais ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment…"

"-Alors, d'où tu viens ? Hibiki-sensei a dit que tu avais vécu à l'étranger ?"

"-Haï. J'ai habité à Londres pendant cinq ans. Ma mère est anglaise," murmura-t-elle si bas que Seiji faillit ne pas l'entendre. "C'est d'elle que je tiens les cheveux…"

"-Mon père est américain," répondit-il, cherchant à la mettre en confiance. "Moi aussi, j'ai hérité de beaucoup de ses traits physiques. Il est officier de police au commissariat. Mon Grand-père tient un dojo ; ma mère en est l'héritière, mais elle dit qu'un jour, ce sera moi qui le reprendrais."

"-Ah bon ? Ce doit être difficile."

"Très, d'après Grand-père. Mais je sais qu'un jour, j'en serais capable. Et toi, Naeba ? A quoi ressemble ta famille ?"

"…Avant…avant, on vivait en Angleterre. Je n'ai vécu que quatre ans au Japon, avant que mes parents partent pour Londres. Ma Maman était interprète à l'ambassade. Mon Papa, lui, travaillait comme vigile dans une grande société. Ma grande sœur avait de très bonnes notes au collège. Même si je suis née au Japon, et même si mon père nous faisait pratiquer le dialecte, on parlait surtout l'anglais. On vivait à notre aise, dans un grand appartement. On était si bien en Angleterre…"

Seiji hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Un jour, un garçon de sa classe lui avait fait le même genre de témoignage après être venu s'installer à Sendaï. Le dépaysement était une expérience assez difficile pour un enfant.

"-Pourquoi être venu au Japon, alors ?"

"-Maman s'est faites mutée ici. Papa a décidé que nous resterions ici maintenant. Mais…depuis qu'on est là…c'est très dur. Les autres enfants ne veulent pas s'approcher de moi. Ma grande sœur a des problèmes pour se faire des amis, elle aussi."

Je comprends."

"-Ah ?"

"-Ce n'est jamais facile d'être konketsu, Naeba. Il y aura toujours des gens qui nous jugerons comme inférieurs, ou qui ne manqueront pas une occasion de nous faire payer notre existence, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Mais il n'est rien que nous soyons en mesure de faire. Il faut s'y habituer, c'est tout."

"-…tu es très adulte, lorsque tu parles comme cela, Date-kun. Cela te rend encore plus mignon…"

Seiji rougit. Il haïssait profondément ce genre de remarques. Mais bon, il prit sur lui de ne pas le montrer. Et surtout, pour ne pas briser le début de confiance et d'amitié qui commençait à se former entre lui et Naeba Yoiko.

"-Date-Kun ?"

"-Hum ?"

"-Merci. Pour m'avoir écouté, je veux dire."

Il sourit. Même s'il savait parfaitement que Yayoi s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour l'asticoter, il était heureux de pouvoir aider Naeba. Après tout, entre konketsu, il valait mieux se serrer les coudes.


End file.
